Commercails With the YuGiOh cast
by Kouga's Wolf Demon
Summary: Ok we all know how funny the snicker Commercials are. So what happens when the Yu-Gi-Oh cast are in them?
1. Chapter One Tea Turns Punk

This is my first Fanfic. For each chapter there is going to be one short Commercial. Enjoy. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
Chapter One- Tèa Turns Punk.  
  
Punk Tèa: Hi Yugi Yugi: Tèa!? Punk Tèa: Ya. Do ya like my outfit? Yugi: No...you've changed! Teary eyes P. Tèa: Yes I have. But I like me better this way. It's the true me. Yugi: No it's not! I don't like Punks! And I liked you before! Covers eyes and cries  
  
Tèa turning Punk. Another side affect of hunger. Hungry? Grab a snickers.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
Well I hoped you liked it. I know it's small but I am going to update a new one lot. And please no flamers. 


	2. Chapter Two Seto

If anyone has any ideas of what I can do. Please tell me it in a review or e-mail me the idea.  
  
Chapter Two- Seto...  
  
Seto: Running threw the flowers Pretty flowers. Picks a pink one up and puts it be hide his ear Birds: chirping Seto: looks up at the birds Oh, what beautiful birds. Thinks I wish I could find a bunny. And play with him. Says I am going to find a pretty and adorable bunny. Goes around in the flowers looking for a bunny  
  
Running threw the flowers. Another side affect of hunger. Hungry? Grab a snicker.  
  
Ok I know that these are all very small. But I will try and make them longer. Well please review. 


	3. Chapter three Joey and Petco

Ok. I am going to take the idea from Seto'sFan. With Joey in a pet store. And I made it so it's easier to read.  
  
Joey: ::walks into Petco:: I wonder where I should go first...I know the yummy doggy treats! ::Thinks of him with a lot of treats::  
  
Worker: ::Walks by::  
  
Joey: Umm...where is the doggy treats?  
  
Worker: In isle four. :: Points to isle four::  
  
Joey: Thanks. :: Goes to isle four:: WOW! The all of the scrumptious dog treats...now the only question is...Where to start? ::Drools and eats all of the treats there:: Now where... The dog toys. I want a blue bone shaped squeak toy. ::Looks around for one:: Ah...there is one ::Puts it in his mouth::  
  
Worker: Um...sir? Why is that toy in your mouth?  
  
Joey: What other reason? I am playing with it. ((and to those of you who think of something else when I say that. You are so perverted))  
  
Worker: But it's for dogs...  
  
Joey: I know.  
  
Worker: Then why is it in your mouth?  
  
Joey: It's for me to play with.  
  
Worker: ::gets mad and leaves::  
  
Joey: Well I guess I am going home now...::Goes out the door::  
  
Alarm: ::Goes off::  
  
Joey: Ah...::runs away::  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------  
  
Well I hope you liked it. It's better to read, and longer. So I improved on two things. Please review. 


	4. Yami the Butterfly and Tea's dead

Hey. This time I have Yami thinking he is a Butterfly. So you guys have an image of what he looks like...He is wearing a hot pink tutu. That's right a tutu. And he has purple fairy wings on. And sadly Tea is in this. But it's going to be funny. And this idea was from a friend named Miko.  
  
Yami: ::On top of a 5 story building:: I am a pretty pink butterfly! Watch me fly!  
  
Tea: You are not a butterfly!  
  
Yami: Don't be jealous. Not everyone gets to be a pretty butterfly! ::Puts his hands on his hips::  
  
Tea: O.o  
  
Yami: Now enough talking! Time to fly. ::Jumps off the building:: I wonder why I just keep falling...  
  
Tea: ::Screams:: Don't fall on me!! ::runs around in circles chanting don't fall on me::  
  
Yami: Oh no my wings are broken! I can't fly!  
  
Tea: Oh no! He's going to fall on me!!  
  
Yami: ::randomly says:: Hmm...I need to get some pink socks. To match my boxers... Maybe Tea has some...  
  
Tea: ::Still screaming::  
  
Yami: Some nail polish on my finger would be nice too...and I need to make my wings more pink and purple...  
  
Tea: AHHHH!!!!  
  
Yami: ::Falls on Tea::  
  
Tea: ::Finally dies::  
  
Yami: Well I'll just take these...::Takes her pink socks::  
  
Thinking you're a 'pretty butterfly'. Another side affect of hunger. Hungry? Grab a snickers.  
  
Well I hoped you liked this one. I think it's the second funniest. Seto is the first. Please review. 


End file.
